Canada West Universities Athletic Association
The Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) is a conference in Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The CWUAA Men's ice hockey league is an 8-team top tier scholastic league operating in the Canadian provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. Previous names *1919-20 through 1961-62: Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) *1961-62 through 1971-72: Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA) *1972-73 through 1984-85: Split into two Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) & Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC) *1985-86 to present: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) Participating Universities #Saskatchewan 1919-2015 #Alberta 1919-1920 1927-2015 #Manitoba* 1920-1924 1940 1947 1957-61 1963-2015 #'Brandon* 1955 1957-1958 1970-2002' #UBC 1962-1964 1967-2015 #Calgary 1965-2015 #'Winnipeg* 1969-1984' #'Victoria 1970-1973' #'Lakehead* 1973-1985' #Regina* 1977-2015 #Lethbridge 1985-2015 #Mount Royal 2013-2015 * includes GPAC seasons Champions CWUAA Champions :2014 Alberta Golden Bears :2013 Alberta Golden Bears :2012 Saskatchewan Huskies :2011 Alberta Golden Bears :2010 Alberta Golden Bears :2009 Alberta Golden Bears :2008 Alberta Golden Bears :2007 Saskatchewan Huskies :2006 Alberta Golden Bears :2005 Alberta Golden Bears :2004 Alberta Golden Bears :2003 Alberta Golden Bears :2002 Alberta Golden Bears :2001 Alberta Golden Bears :2000 Saskatchewan Huskies :1999 Saskatchewan Huskies :1998 Saskatchewan Huskies :1997 Alberta Golden Bears :1996 Calgary Dinosaurs :1995 Calgary Dinosaurs :1994 Lethbridge Pronghorns :1993 Alberta Golden Bears :1992 Alberta Golden Bears :1991 Alberta Golden Bears :1990 Calgary Dinosaurs :1989 Alberta Golden Bears :1988 Calgary Dinosaurs :1987 Saskatchewan Huskies :1986 Calgary Dinosaurs :1985 Alberta Golden Bears :1984 Alberta Golden Bears :1983 Saskatchewan Huskies :1982 Saskatchewan Huskies :1981 Saskatchewan Huskies :1980 Calgary Dinosaurs :1979 Alberta Golden Bears :1978 Alberta Golden Bears :1977 Alberta Golden Bears :1976 Calgary Dinosaurs :1975 Alberta Golden Bears :1974 Calgary Dinosaurs :1973 Alberta Golden Bears GPAC Champions :1985 Manitoba Bisons :1984 Manitoba Bisons :1983 Brandon Bobcats :1982 Regina Cougars :1981 Brandon Bobcats :1980 Regina Cougars :1979 Regina Cougars :1978 Regina Cougars :1977 Manitoba Bisons :1976 Manitoba Bisons :1975 Brandon Bobcats :1974 Brandon Bobcats :1973 Lakehead Nor'westers WIAA Champions :1972 Alberta Golden Bears :1971 Alberta Golden Bears :1970 Alberta Golden Bears :1969 Alberta Golden Bears :1968 Alberta Golden Bears :1967 Alberta Golden Bears :1966 Alberta Golden Bears :1965 Manitoba Bisons :1964 Alberta Golden Bears :1963 British Columbia Thunderbirds WCIAU Champions :1962 Alberta Golden Bears :1961 Alberta Golden Bears :1960 Alberta Golden Bears :1959 Saskatchewan Huskies :1958 Alberta Golden Bears :1957 Alberta Golden Bears :1956 Alberta Golden Bears :1955 Alberta Golden Bears :1954 Alberta Golden Bears :1953 Saskatchewan Huskies :1952 Saskatchewan Huskies :1951 Alberta Golden Bears :1950 Alberta Golden Bears :1949 Alberta Golden Bears :1948 Alberta Golden Bears :1947 Alberta Golden Bears :1946 Alberta Golden Bears :1940-45 No Competition - War :1940 Alberta Golden Bears :1939 Alberta Golden Bears :1938 Alberta Golden Bears :1937 Alberta Golden Bears :1936 Alberta Golden Bears :1935 :1934 Alberta Golden Bears :1933 :1932 :1931 :1930 Saskatchewan Huskies :1929 :1928 Saskatchewan Huskies :1927 Saskatchewan Huskies :1926 :1925 :1924 Manitoba Bisons :1923 Saskatchewan Huskies :1922 Manitoba Bisons :1921 Saskatchewan Huskies :1920 Manitoba Bisons :1919 Saskatchewan Huskies Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *List of OIAA Seasons (from 1964-65 to 1970-71) *List of Ottawa St Lawrence Conference (from 1950-51 to 1970-71) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *West Point Weekend *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds *CanadaWest.tv Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ice hockey leagues